yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 086
Crashtown is the eighty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei receives a letter asking for his help in saving his good friend, Kalin Kesler. Immediately, Yusei heads to Crashtown, where Kalin is staying. In this town ruled by dueling, Yusei meets Barbara, who is a resident of Crashtown. She explains to him that Kalin is a member of Ramon's gang and also tells him about Kalin's predicament and then begs Yusei to save him. At sunset Yusei and Barbara watch Kalin's duel with an enemy from Marko's gang. Yusei sees Kalin completely defeating his opponent without mercy. Yusei tries calling out to Kalin, but Kalin just glances at him and rides away on his Duel Runner. Yusei decides to join Marko's gang and oppose Kalin in order to save him from the town's duel gangs.]] Featured Duels Kalin Kesler vs. Enemy Kalin's Turn Kalin summons "Infernity Mirage" (ATK: 0). He then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, and ends his turn. Enemy's Turn Enemy summons Regal Keeper (ATK: 1300), he then activates "Card Destruction" forcing him and Kalin to discard their hands and draw cards equal to the amount discarded. Kalin chains with "Full Salvo" allowing him to discard his hand and inflict damage equal to the number cards he discarded × 200 (Enemy: 3200 Life Points). Since Kalin has no cards in his hand, he can activate the effect of "Infernity Mage" (He can now summon two Infernity monsters from his graveyard) tributing it to Special Summon "Infernity Destroyer" (ATK: 2300) and "Infernity Archfiend" (ATK: 1800). Enemy ends his turn. Kalin's Turn Kalin draws and activates "Infernity Burst" since he controls two "Infernity monsters ("Infernity Destroyer" and "Infernity Archfiend") allowing him to to inflict 800 for each Infernity monster he controls. (Enemy: 1600 Life Points). Kalin attacks Regal Keeper with "Infernity Destroyer" (Enemy: 600 Life Points), he then activates the effect of "Infernity Destroyer" inflicting 1600 damage to Enemy (Enemy: 0 Life Points). Kalin wins. Yusei vs. Enemies Yusei's Turn Yusei summons "Change Synchron" (DEF: 0), he then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Enemy 1's Turn Enemy 1 summons Hunter of Peace (ATK: 1600), and ends his turn. Enemy 2's Turn Enemy 2 summons Hunter of Peace (ATK: 1600), Enemy 1 activates the effect of Hunter of Peace, where if another card with the same name is summoned, 800 points of damage are inflicted (Yusei: 3200 Life Points). Enemy 2 ends his turn. Enemy 3's Turn Enemy 3 summons Hunter of Peace (ATK: 1600), Enemy 1 + 2 activate the effects of their Hunters of Peace, (Yusei: 1600 Life Points). Enemy 3 ends his turn. Yusei's Turn Yusei discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to special summon "Quickdraw Synchron" from his hand (ATK: 700). Yusei then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" allowing him to special summon it from the Graveyard (ATK: 800). He then sends "Quickdraw Synchron" to the Graveyard and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to the Removed from Play Zone to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 2800). Yusei Normal Summons "Gauntlet Warrior" (ATK: 400), he then sends it to the Graveyard along with "Change Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" (ATK: 1800). Yusei activates the effect of "Change Synchron" and switches Enemy 3's Hunter of Peace to Defense Position (DEF: 800). Yusei then activates the effect of "Armory Arm" and equips it to "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 3800). Yusei then activates "Junk Barrage" and equips it to "Nitro Warrior", he then activates the effect of "Nitro Warrior" increasing its ATK by 1000 since a Spell Card was activated (ATK: 4800). Yusei attacks Enemy 2's Hunter of Peace (Enemy 2: 0 Life Points), Yusei then activates the effect of "Nitro Warrior" and switches Enemy 3's Hunter of Peace to Attack Position and attack it (Enemy 3: 0 Life Points). Yusei activates "Synchro Overlimit" allowing "Nitro Warrior" to attack Enemy 1's Hunter of Peace (Enemy 1: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins (keep in mind this was not only an ATK, it was three ATKs at once). Aftermath of the duel A drunken Marco approaches Yusei and asks if he can hire him, hoping Yusei will beat Kiryu. The screen fades out with Yusei saying "My cost will be high."